ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Vexation Or Irritation
}} Roy interrogates Thog about Thog's long history of murdering and killing. Unsurprisingly, Thog does not exhibit a great deal of remorse or even awareness of his deeds. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Thog ◀ ▶ * A Crowd of Spectators Transcript Tarquin sits with Elan and Haley in his box at the arena. Tarquin: Oh man, I have been looking forward to this one. Elan: THOG?? Here? Haley: Oh crap. Cut to Thog on the arena floor. Roy is entering the panel from stage right. Thog: thank you, tiny people on benches! thog loves you all! thog— Roy takes Thog unawares, striking him on the head with his sword, "CLONK!" Cut back to Tarquin's box. Tarquin: You know this clown? Elan: Yes! he works for Nale!! Tarquin: Yeah, I know he did. The prefects picked him up on the street, and I’ve been trying to kill him ever since. Tarquin: But once he won the first two or three bouts I threw his way, I couldn’t just slit his throat in the night, you know? He’s a crowd favorite. Tarquin: It’s weird, no matter how many people he kills, the audience still thinks he’s lovable. Cut back to the arena floor. Thog: talky-man! hello, talky-man! Roy: Hello, Thog. Thog: thog will always treasure thog’s adventure with talky-man. it featured non-traditional panel layout. Roy: Do you remember the earth fairy you killed right under my nose? Thog: yes. thog remember thog had to power attack to cut through— Roy: Shut up! Roy: Did you know that she was one of my girlfriend’s best friends here on this plane? Thog: no, but thog thankful for update on talky-man’s relationship status. Cut back to Tarquin's box. Tarquin: I’ve got pretty high hopes for this new guy, though. I think he’s got what it takes to win. Elan: Haley, if Thog is alive, then— Haley: I know. Cut back to the arena floor. Roy: How about all the cops you killed in Cliffport? Do you remember them? Thog: thog says, “fudge the police!” Roy: What about the dozens of citizens you killed to lure them there? Thog: actually, thog hazy on that. did thog kill them off-panel? Roy: “Hazy”?? Roy: Bad news for you, then. Bad guys not remembering their evil deeds is something of a pet peeve of mine. Thog: really? do you walk it and groom it and feed— Roy: A PEEVE IS NOT A TYPE OF DOG!! Thog: shucks. Trivia * Tarquin's aside about Thog works on two levels, both in-universe and as an ironic description of the readership of this strip's opinion of the character of Thog. * Thog's referece to "thog's adventure with talky-man" in the sixth panel is to #51, Stupid Isn't Always Cute. Roy also adds that Thog killed the Fairy Earth Sigil Guardian, one of Celia's best friends, in that strip. * In panel ten, Thog makes a bowdlerized reference to the 1988 N.W.A protest song, F*** tha Police will remain bowdlerized in this wiki, to protect young audiences, WARNING, ADULT CONTENT. * Roy's pet peeve stems from Xykon not remembering who Roy is or that Xykon killed Fyron Pucebuckle. The bit is a running gag that is first established in #110. * Finally, Thog's misunderstanding of "pet peeve" is due to his well-known love of puppies, also established in #51. * The title of this comic is the definition of what a peeve is. A pet peeve is a term for something that vexes or irritates someone personally. External Links * 788}} View the comic * 195709}} View the discussion page Category:Linear Guild Attacks!